Crazy Tunes
Crazy Tunes is the character song for Charles Grey for Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder. It is sung by Ryōhei Kimura. Lyrics Kanji= 変幻自在な欲望に飛び乗って あくまでも冷静にコントロール Crazy Tunes Yeah !! 目障りな美学は消してあげる 絶頂まで行って散る そんなのがいい 気が済むまでやるがいい 背徳のラビリンスで待ってるから 歪むFACE 激昂に 染まるまる君って魅力的 諦めないで足掻いてよ 絡み付いたプライド に 溺れちゃって　可笑しいな ありったけの術で請いでみせて 絶望はいつも美しい 抱え込んだ罪を吐き出してごらん 僕という真実で愛でたげる Crazy for you Yeah !! 蒼白なる表情 ゾクゾクする　 ご自慢 の 饒舌はおしまいかい? まだまだ 満たされない それなら 求めるだけ 快楽へと 跪いて嘆きの声を聴かせて　そう此処 で 素晴らしく愚かで良い 不完全な結末なんて無意味　ありえない 完璧なシナリオで 壊れてく 君を見せてよ今すぐに 欲しいものは欲しいんだ 背徳 の ラビリンスで めちゃくちゃしたい 欲しいものは欲しいんだ 背徳 の ラビリンスで めちゃくちゃしたい 歪むFACE 激昂に 染まるまる君って魅力的 諦めないで足掻いてよ 絡み付いたプライド に 溺れちゃって　可笑しいな ありったけの術で請いでみせて 絶望はいつも美しい |-| Romaji= Hengen jizaina yokubou ni tobinotte Akumademo reisei ni control Crazy Tunes Yeah !! Mezawari na bigaku wa keshite ageru Zecchou made itte chiru sonna no ga ii Kigasumu made yaru ga ii Haitoku no Labyrinth de matteru kara Yugamu FACE gekikou ni somaru kimi tte miryokuteki Akiramenai de agaite yo Karamitsuita pride ni oborechatte okashii na Arittake no sube de koide misete Zetsubou wa itsumo utsukushii Kakaekonda tsumi wo hakidashite goran Boku to iu shinjitsu de medetageru Crazy for you Yeah !! Souhaku naru hyoujou zokuzoku suru Go jiman no jouzetsu wa oshimaikai? Mada mada mitasarenai Sorenara motomeru dake kairaku he to Hizamazuite nageki no koe o kikasete sou koko de Subarashiku orokade ii Fukanzen na ketsumatsu nante muimi arienai Kanpeki na Scenario de kowareteku Kimi wo misete yo ima sugu ni Hoshii mono wa hoshiinda haitoku no rabirinsu de mechakucha shitai Hoshii mono wa hoshiinda haitoku no rabirinsu de mechakucha shitai Yugamu FACE gekikou ni somaru kimi tte miryokuteki Akiramenai de agaite yo Karamitsuita pride ni oborechatte okashii na Arittake no sube de koide misete Zetsubou wa itsumo utsukushii |-| English= Leaping to your surreal desire Firmly controlling it calmly Crazy Tunes Yeah !! I will erase unsightly aesthetics Falling until you can't is just fine Doing it until you're satisfied is fine I'll be waiting at the labyrinth of depravity Your distorted face fully dyed with rage is so charming Don't give up while struggling It's funny how you drown in the pride you have coiled on yourself Come show me all the tactics you have Despair is always so beautiful Try to get rid of the sin you've been holding on to And admire the truth that I have stripped Crazy for you Yeah !! Your pallid face gives me thrills Is your pride of loquacity your end? If still far from being satisfied Then you only have to ask for it Kneel and let me hear your wailing voice, yes right here It's splendid how foolish you are Such meaningless and incomplete finale cannot be You will break in the most perfect scenario I will show you, right at this moment What you want is also what I want I want to mess you up in the labyrinth of depravity What you want is also what I want I'll mess you up in the labyrinth of depravity Your distorted face fully dyed with rage is so charming Don't give up while struggling It's funny how you drown in the pride you have coiled on yourself Come show me all the tactics you have Despair is always so beautiful pl:Crazy Tunes Category:Character Songs